Just for once
by Mademoiselle.Akai
Summary: One-shot. Ishihime. Please read if you like. Thank you


**DISCLAIMER: TITE KUBO-sensei.**

**

* * *

**

_**The moon is always a lonely mystery  
It seems like it is hiding my sadness and loneliness  
Every time I go pass it...**_

**ORIHIME P.O.V**

_Aku tidak pernah berharap apapun. __Meski perasaanku takkan pernah menggapaimu, hatiku telah bahagia saat kau datang untuk melindungiku. Setidaknya kau masih peduli akan keberadaanku. Kalaupun aku tak mengatakannya, namun aku tahu jika kau mengerti bagaimana perasaanku, ketakutanku, kecemasanku saat aku menantimu saat itu. Kau percaya padaku, meskipun orang lain di dunia ini menyalahkanku. Ketulusan hatimu menyentuh sanubariku. Aku tak bisa memberikan apa-apa selain cinta dan segala perhatian dan pengorbananku untukmu._

Aku meletakkan pensil di dekat buku harianku seraya menghela nafas. Beginilah aku. Aku tak punya tempat untuk mencurahkan isi hatiku selain buku kecil ini yang telah menjadi bagian dari diri ini. Tentu aku memiliki Tatsuki sebagai sahabat terbaikku. Tapi, aku tak punya cukup keberanian untuk mengatakan apapun yang menyangkut tentang hatiku pada Tatsuki. Untungnya ia mengenal diriku sepenuhnya dan memilih untuk tak menanyakan apapun padaku jika dirasa itu tak perlu. Ia percaya bahwa aku akan mengatakan semuanya jika aku ingin. Ada saatnya untuk itu, tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Ia adalah sahabat yang tak tergantikan bagiku. Pikiranku melayang hingga aku menyadari hari sudah beranjak petang. Bulan belum menampakkan wajahnya. Namun, bintang-bintang telah setia menunggu sang ratu malam untuk menunjukkan pesonanya. Perlahan kakiku beranjak medekati pintu kaca penghubung balkon. Aku menggeser pelan pintu kaca itu dan berdiri di beranda yang mulai mendingin. Angin bertiup sedikit kencang dan membuat rambut coklatku menari di udara. Aku memejamkan mata perlahan dan sejenak menghirup udara malam hingga rongga-rongga dalam dadaku terpenuhi oleh udara. Perlahan kuhembuskan dan tanpa sadar setitik air mata jatuh ke pipiku tanpa pertahanan.

"Aku…menangis?" Bisikku pada diriku sendiri. Seakan tahu perannya, angin kembali berhembus. Membawa semua kenangan-kenangan dan rinduku pada orang itu.

"Kurosaki-kun.."

**End of Orihime P.O.V**

**

* * *

**

_**I met you that day and fell in love.**_

_**Even though I thought that up until nothing is really improving. **_

_**I'll tell you at the end of today's setting sun..**_

**Uryuu P.O.V**_**  
**_

Uryuu membiarkan dirinya hanyut akan nyanyian malam. Matanya tak lepas dari bintang yang berkedip di langit malam itu. Semua yang ia harapkan telah ia sampaikan pada bintang kecil itu. Ia terkadang berfikir, mengapa bintang selalu muncul tiap malam, meski rembulan tak tampak sekalipun. Bintang akan tetap bersinar dan ada. Bintang itu…seperti dirinya. Terkejut akan pikirannya sendiri, Uryuu menggeleng keras dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit. Ia kemudian meneguk cola di tangannya hingga habis. Ia berfikir bahwa kamuflase bintang telah mengacaukan seluruh inderanya. Karena tiba-tiba ia mengingat Inoue. Ya, Inoue Orihime. Gadis lugu yang entah mengapa bisa menarik perhatiannya. Ia tak lebih dari sekedar gadis biasa layaknya Arisawa ataupun teman sekelas lainnya. Tapi, ada sesuatu dari gadis itu yang dapat mengalihkan dunianya. Terdengar berlebihan mungkin, tapi itulah yang ia rasakan. Apa ini yang disebut…cinta?

"Aaarrgghhh…." Tanpa sengaja ia melempar botol cola yang kosong itu dengan perasaan gusar. Tak seharusnya ia merasa demikian. Inoue itu **teman**nya. Tak patut bagi dirinya untuk memendam perasaan bagi gadis itu. Tapi, untungnya gadis itu bukan shinigami, jadi tak ada alasan bagi Uryuu untuk bisa membencinya. Ia melepas kacamatnya dan mulai memijat batang hidung di antara kedua matanya untuk mengurangi lelah di matanya. Tampaknya belakangan ini ia terlalu banyak berfikir—meskipun memang begitulah kesehariannya. Dengan langkah sedikit gontai, ia berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya. Tatapannya tertuju pada bulan yang bersinar terang, seakan ingin menyinari pikiran Uryuu yang terlihat berkabut. Mata Uryuu sedikit memincing. Bukan karena ia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas bulan di atasnya,namun karena is merasa jengah karena bulan seakan tahu isi pikirannya. Bulan seolah mengejek dirinya yang tak mampu menerima kenyataan. Tunggu! Kenyataan..? kenyataan apa?

Uryuu memalingkan wajahnya dari sang rembulan dan berjalan ke tempat tidurnya dan merebahkan tubuh lelahnya ke ranjang empuk di bawahnya. Kepalanya berdenyut tak karuan. Tampaknya ia harus kembali menelan pil penenang seperti malam-malam sebelumnya karena kini ia mengalami kesulitan tidur. Entah karena ia terlalu banyak berfikir atau, yah.. ia memang sedang bermasalah dengan dirinya sendiri. Merasa dirinya kini tidak rasional, ia mencoba untuk memenangkan pikirannya dan meneguk 2 pil penenang sekaligus dan dihempaskannya kembali tubuhnya ke ranjangnya. Ia harus istirahat, sebelum ia kehilangan akal sehatnya selamanya...

**End of Uryuu**** P.O.V

* * *

**

_**If you can see invisible things,**_

_**It's okay to have your eyes shut.**_

_**Even if you're not here,**_

_**Tonight, even if you can't see the moon**_

Orihime terbangun keesokan harinya dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah dan mata yang sembab. Ia tak ingat kapan ia tertidur dan kapan air matanya berhenti mengalir. Hal yang terakhir ia ingat hanya semilir angin yang menyentuh pipinya saat ia memandang bulan malam sebelumnya. Ia menyapu helai-helai rambutnya yang sebagian terserak di wajahnya. Sebagian menempel di wajahnya karena terkena air matanya. Dengan langkah gontai ia pergi ke wastafel untuk mencuci wajahnya yang terlihat kusut. Ia memandangi cermin yang berada di atas wastafel. Wajah yang sarat dengan rasa sedih dan kesepian. Dan Orihime tak suka dengan pemandangan di depannya. Di basuhkan air dingin yang mengalir dari keran ke wajahnya sampai ia rasa wajahnya segar dan ditariknya handuk yang tergantung di dekat wastafel dan di usapkannya ke wajahnya. Ia kini terlihat lebih segar. Dan cantik seperti biasa. Perlahan ia kembangkan senyum dan mendapati ekspresi cerianya kembali. Ia tak mau jika orang lain melihatnya dengan wajah tak karuan seperti tadi. Setidaknya, biarkan ia menikmati hari ini dengan tenang. Segala pikiran yang mengganggunya bisa ia pikirkan nanti. Ia lalu menyikat giginya dan bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak membuat sarapan pagi ini. Diliriknya jam weker di kamarnya dan mendapati bahwa masih terlalu cepat untuk pergi ke sekolah sekarang. Namun, ia butuh penyegaran dan mungkin sedikit berjalan menuju sekolah sambil menikmati udara pagi dapat membantunya rileks. Dengan cepat diambilnya tas sekolahnya dan dikenakannya sepatunya dengan cepat dan ia beranjak meninggalkan apartemennya.

Saat ia telah turun tangga dan melewati pagar depan apartemennya, orang yang pertama kali di temuinya yaitu Nyonya Shinmura, tetangga di apartemennya. Inoue memberikan senyum tercerahnya pada wanita itu.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Shinmura-san." Sapa Orihime sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Nyonya Shinmura. Wanita itu menoleh dan tersenyum balik pada Orihime.

"Ara, ara, Orihime-chan. Ohayou Gozaimasu. Pagi sekali kau pergi ke sekolah? Tidak biasanya?" Jawab Nyonya Shinmura sambil menghentikan kegiatan menyapunya. Orihime hanya terkekeh kecil.

"He he he he..! Aku bangun terlalu cepat dan sesekali aku ingin pergi pagi-pagi sekali." Ujar Orihime sambil menyelipkan beberapa helai rambutnya ke belakang telinganya. Sinar matahari tampak berkilauan di rambut oranye-nya dan sedikit sinarnya memantul pada jepit rambut kesayangannya.

"Kau memang anak rajin. Kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan,ya? Aku khawatir karena kau biasanya suka melamun saat berjalan." Kata Nyonya Shinmura ramah. Orihime mengangguk masih sambil terus tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah." Jawabnya dan membungkuk pelan pada wanita di depannya.

"Aku berangkat dulu. Sampai nanti, Shinmura-san." Lanjutnya sambil berjalan melewati Nyonya Shinmura. Nyonya Shinmura mengangguk sambil tersenyum memandangi Orihime yang berjalan menjauh.

"Wajahnya tampak berbeda? Apa benar gadis itu baik-baik saja?" Bisik Nyonya Shinmura sambil meneruskan kegiatan menyapunya.

* * *

Uryuu menekan tombol alarm di jam wekernya cukup keras hingga jam tersebut jatuh dari atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Dengan sedikit paksaan, ia membuka matanya yang erat menempel satu sama lain akibat obat penenang yang di konsumsinya. Kepalanya tak lebih membaik dari tadi malam. Denyutan yang mengganggu di kepalanya tak sepenuhnya hilang. Ia malah merasa semakin pusing dan letih. Di kerahkan sedikit tenaganya untuk bangkit dari ranjangnya dan ia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mebersihkan dirinya. Kacamatanya masih tergeletak di meja tempat jam wekernya tadi berada. Jika biasanya Uryuu terlihat rapi dan teratur, maka pagi ini kondisinya sedikit kacau. Lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya samar-samar terlihat. Rambutnya acak-acakan dan wajahnya hampir seperti Ichigo yang suka bersungut-sungut. Setelah ia membasuh wajahnya dan menyiramkan air dingin di sekujur tubuhnya, ia merasa lebih baik. Uryuu entah sejak kapan memiliki kebiasaan mandi di pagi hari, meskipun di malam harinya ia akan mandi air hangat seperti biasa. Setelah itu ia bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Datang lebih awal adalah salah satu keahlian khusus Uryuu. Ia hanya mengambil beberapa tangkup roti isi dari meja makan dan beranjak pergi. Ayahnya bertugas di rumah sakit dan Uryuu pun tak terlalu memperdulikan apakah ayahnya ada di rumah atau tidak.

Ia mulai melahap Roti isi selai kacang sambil berjalan menyusuri rute biasa ia berangkat sekolah, namun kali ini ia memilih jalur sedikit memutar. Karena dirasanya ia tidak ingin terlalu cepat tiba di sekolah. Hari ini terasa sangat aneh baginya. Ia berhenti untuk membeli minuman hangat di mesin penjual minuman di sudut jalan. Sesaat ia mendapatkan minumannya, ia berbelok dan tak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

"Kyaa..!" "Arh..!"

Keduanya sama-sama berteriak karena terkejut dan Uryuu berhasil menyeimbangkan dirinya hingga ia tidak sempat terjatuh, namun tidak dengan orang yang di tabraknya.

"Itte te te..." Rintih orang itu dan mata Uryuu langsung bulat membesar ketika ia menyadari orang yang bertabrakan dengannya.

"Inoue-san...?" Uryuu cepat beraksi dengan mengulurkan tangannya pada gadis yang di tabraknya. Orihime mendongak pada tangan yang terjulur di depannya, kemudian menatap pemuda di hadapannya.

"Ishida-kun?" Tanyanya bingung. Sesaat ia menerima uluran tangan Uryuu dan mencoba berdiri. Uryuu sedikit menarik tubuh Orihime agar gadis itu berdiri tegap namun sayangnya tarikan tangannya sedikit kuat hingga Orihime limbung ke arahnya.

Dirasanya wajah mereka berdua memerah ketika wajah Orihime begitu dekat dengan dada Uryuu dan dengan cepat mereka memisahkan diri dan membenahi kontrol diri mereka.

"Anoo.. Kenapa kau ada disini?" Orihime membuka percakapan. Uryuu sedikit menoleh padanya. Rona merah masih tersisa di pipinya.

"Aku berjalan menuju sekolah." Jawab Uryuu klise. Orihime mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Sepagi ini?" Tanyanya lagi. Kali ini Uryuu mengangguk.

"Kau tidak biasanya berjalan di sekitar sini, Inoue-san?" Uryuu balik bertanya. Orihime mengembangkan tawa kecilnya yang menambah kesan manis pada wajahnya.

"Aku ingin berjalan-jalan sedikit sebelum sampai ke sekolah. Karena itu, aku memilih jalan memutar. He he he he..." Jawabnya ringan sambil mengibaskan rambutnya yang panjang ke samping. Uryuu tersenyum dan menjawab. "Begitu pun aku."

Orihime menatap Uryuu sambil menghentikan tawanya, lalu di gantikan dengan senyum cerah khas Orihime. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi bersama-sama." Ajak Orihime dengan senyum lebar. Uryuu sempat tercengang atas ajakan itu namun di dalam hatinya, ia tak sanggup bereaksi apa-apa menerima ajakan yang tak datang dua kali itu.

"Dengan senang hati." Hanya itu yang bisa Uryuu katakan dan ia mengikuti Orihime yang berjalan di depannya.

Selama beberapa saat, mereka hanya berjalan dalam diam. Bingung dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sekilas Uryuu melirik gadis yang berjalan di sampingnya. Semenjak kepulangannya dari Hueco Mundo, Orihime jauh lebih tegar dari sebelumnya. Dan juga jauh lebih pendiam. Dewasa jika Uryuu bisa katakan. Pikirannya teralihkan saat ia mendengar Orihime berbicara.

"Tak terasa sudah lama,ya?" Orihime menyeletuk sambil memandangi langit yang mulai menampakkan birunya. Uryuu mengerti apa maksud dari kata-kata Orihime. Seperti yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya.

"Benar." Jawab Uryuu singkat. Tatapannya ia fokuskan pada Orihime lagi. "Aku bersyukur kau selamat." Lanjutnya. Orihime menoleh padanya dan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Lalu ia mengangguk.

"Aku bersyukur karena kita masih tetap hidup dan selamat sampai saat ini. Juga untuk Kurosaki-kun. Ia menderita luka paling parah diantara kita." Tambah Orihime sambil memandang jalan di bawahnya. Sekilas terdengar nada yang riang namun juga sedih dari mulutnya. Uryuu juga menatap jalan di depannya. Ia mengerti betul suasana saat itu. Meskipun tangannya sempat menderita patah, bahkan putus karena serangan Ulquiorra, Ia masih bisa bertahan berkat perawatan Orihime. Ia masih tak bisa melupakan wajah Orihime yang menahan tangis sebisa mungkin saat menyembuhkan tangannya. Uryuu sangat berterima kasih pada Orihime karena itu. Karena pertolongannya, juga karena air mata yang diteteskan Orihime untuknya. Rasa khawatir dan kesedihan menjadi satu dalam air mata itu. Membuat Uryuu merasa lebih memiliki arti bagi orang lain.

"Kurosaki tidak akan mati hanya karena itu. Kau jangan terlalu khawatir." Uryuu mencoba untuk menghibur Orihime yang kini seperti termenung dan mengingat-ingat kembali pada kejadian di Hueco mundo. Orihime menoleh dan mengembangkan senyum sendu pada Uryuu.

"Kau benar. Terima kasih." Matanya menutup saat Orihime memberikan senyum terbaiknya agar Uryuu tidak khawatir padanya. Uryuu sesaat merasakan bahwa wajahnya memanas kembali namun ia mencoba untuk menutupinya.

"Aku telah mengatakannya." Lanjut Orihime kembali. Uryuu masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya pada Orihime. Ia menyeruput _Cappuccino _hangat yang tadi ia beli. Namun telinganya mendengar lekat-lekat setiap kata-kata Orihime.

"Aku telah mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Kurosaki-kun." Jelasnya lagi. Uryuu hampir menumpahkan kembali minuman yang baru akan ditelannya jika ia tidak cepat menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Hal ini sukses membuat perhatian Uryuu terarah pada Orihime. Orihime tidak memandangnya. Ia seperti asyik dalam suasana di sekitar dirinya. Uryuu juga tidak membantah ataupun menyela hingga Orihime kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Tapi, Aku tidak mendapat respon apapun dari Kurosaki-kun." Ujar Orihime sambil menyingkirkan rambutnya yang jatuh di wajahnya ke belakang telinganya. Matanya tertutup poninya. Uryuu masih menatapnya namun dengan tatapan yang tak dapat dibaca. Entah apakah ia harus senang atau merasa simpati pada gadis di sampingnya.

"Dan aku senang. Karena aku tetap bisa menjadi temannya tanpa harus merasa ada beban jika berada bersamanya." Orihime kini mendongak. Kembali menatap langit yang di penuhi oleh awan. Uryuu tersenyum samar dan seperti mengejek dirinya sendiri, ia menunduk. Ia masih tak tahu apa arti Orihime bagi dirinya. Namun, ia tahu satu hal apa yang menyebabkan ia tertarik pada Orihime.

"Kau gadis yang tegar." Ujar Uryuu sambil memasukkan satu tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Orihime menoleh.

"Eh?"

"Tak banyak orang yang bisa berani sepertimu dan tegar menghadapi kenyataan. Kau sudah berani menyatakan isi hatimu pada Kurosaki meskipun kau mungkin tidak mendapatkan respon yang kau harapkan. Namun kau bisa menerimanya. Menurutku, kau sangat hebat. Aku salut padamu Inoue-san." Kata Uryuu panjang lebar dengan sedikit senyum di wajahnya. Orihime yang mendengar kata-kata uryuu merasakan matanya berair dan menunduk. Ia tidak boleh menangis. Tidak boleh...

Uryuu yang melihat perubahan sikap Orihime melihat tubuh Orihime bergetar menahan tangis. Ia merasa bingung. Apakah ada yang salah pada kata-katanya?

"Inoue-san..?" Panggilnya perlahan dan tiba-tiba ia merasakan tubuh Inoue mendekat padanya dan wajah Inoue bersandar di dadanya. Tangan Orihime terkepal erat dan juga bersandar di daerah dada Uryuu, tak jauh dari wajah Orihime berada. Isakan perlahan terdengar sayup di telinga Uryuu. Orihime menangis. Seperti saat berada di Hueco mundo. Uryuu tertegun lalu hanya bisa memandangi sosok Orihime yang menangis di dadanya.

"Inoue-san?" tanya Uryuu secara perlahan. Memastikan bahwa Orihime baik-baik saja, meski ia tahu bahwa tidak mungkin gadis itu baik-baik saja. Ia menyalahkan dirinya yang hanya bisa diam mematung. Secara insting tangannya bergerak perlahan dan menyinggahi kepala Orihime. Ditepuknya pelan lalu di usap-usap kepala Orihime untuk memberitahukan Orihime bahwa Uryuu akan selalu mendukungnya. Ia ada untuknya.

Perlahan tapi pasti isakan dan getaran tubuh inoue semakin berkurang dan setelah ia rasa tenang, Orihime melepaskan dirinya dari Uryuu dan dengan sedikit air mata tersisa, ia memandang mata Uryuu. Mata coklat Orihime serasa menembus masuk ke dalam mata biru miliknya. Mata yang selalu terpancar rasa hangat dan ceria itu seperti memberikan ketenangan bagi Uryuu dan membuatnya tak mau melepaskan pandangan dari mata coklat itu. Uryuu mengangkat tangannya dan dengan perlahan, ia mengusap air mata yang meluncur turun dari mata Orihime. Orihime sedikit tercengang atas tindakan Uryuu yang tidak biasa itu,namun dengan lembut ia merasakan perasaan dari Uryuu lewat sentuhan jemarinya di pipinya. Orihime tersenyum lembut dan tangannya menggenggam tangan Uryuu yang masih berada di pipinya sebelum sempat Uryuu tarik kembali.

Uryuu yang tak menyadari keadaan hanya bisa terkejut dan ia kembali terpana saat Orihime membungkus tangannya dengan kehangatan tangan mungil milik gadis itu. Uryuu mengerjap seakan ingin terbangun dari mimpi indahnya.

"Arigatou, Ishida-kun. Kau sungguh baik. Kau benar-benar teman yang sangat berharga bagiku." Tutur Orihime lembut sambil menatap lurus ke mata Uryuu. Ia menekan lembut tangan Uryuu yang berada dalam genggamannya sembari tersenyum. Uryuu saat ia mulai bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa ini bukan khayalan hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Orihime tak lama melepas genggamannya dan tertawa riang seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. Ia melangkah mendahului Uryuu lalu melambai.

"Ayo Ishida-kun. Kita bisa terlambat datang ke sekolah." Kata Orihime sedikit nyaring agar Uryuu bisa mendengarnya. Uryuu kembali memasukkan satu tangannya ke dalam sakunya.

"Uryuu." Cetusnya tiba-tiba. Orihime sedikit bingung.

"Apa?" Tanya Orihime yang menghentikan langkahnya. Memandangi Uryuu yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Panggil saja Uryuu. Inoue-san." Ulang Uryuu sambil menaikkan bingkai kacamatanya ke posisi semula. Orihime berfikir sesaat dan tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, panggil aku Orihime. Adil,kan?" Ujar Orihime santai. Senyum cerianya kembali seperti semula. Kesan sedih dan sendu yang tadi ada sirna secara cepat.

Uryuu mengangguk dengan rona merah mewarnai wajahnya meski samar.

"Baiklah, Orihime." Katanya tenang. Orihime tersenyum lebih lebar dan kemudian tangannya menggenggam tangan Uryuu dan menariknya untuk berlari bersamanya.

"Arigatou, Uryuu-kun." Balas Orihime sambil tersipu malu dan tersenyum. Didalam hatinya sesuatu telah terjadi dan hatinya berdebar keras. Orihime tak tahu itu apa namun, ia merasakan sesuatu yang baik akan terjadi. Ia pun berbisik dalam hati.

_Arigatou, Uryuu-kun. Kau benar-benar bisa membuatku merasa nyaman. Kau teman terbaik setelah Tatsuki-chan. Aku harap, kita bisa saling mengerti dan saling terus mendukung. _

_Arigatou gozaimasu, Uryuu-kun._

_**We looked up together at the moon we thought we could reach if we lifted our hands**_  
_** It was too beautiful and painful that it seemed I would burst into tears**_

_** I closed my eyes and vowed if I had a prayer come true, So please smile for me**_  
_** and let me hear you say that you're happy**_  
_** once again**_

**The End

* * *

**

**A/N: My first fanfic of IshiHime. teehee XD**

**sebenernya ini fanfic udah lama buat, cuma belum sempat terselesaikan dan akhirnya (sedikit) terlupakan oleh saya. XD**

**untuk alur cerita sebenarnya saya juga bingung. pokoknya Read & Review saja,deh? *ga bertanggung jawab* 8D**

**kritik dan saran selalu diterima. tapi kalau flame...? Siap-siap saya gentanyangin! XP  
**


End file.
